1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to distinguishing between anatomical events that cause the carbon dioxide (CO2) content of gas at or near the airway of a subject to fluctuate and valid breaths by the subject from a capnometry signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capnometry systems that generate output signals conveying information related to the CO2 content of gas at or near the airway of a subject are known. Generally, these signals can be used to detect breathing by the subject. However, conventional systems can confuse anatomical events that cause the CO2 content of gas at or near the airway of a subject to fluctuate with valid breathing by the subject.